


The lady in red

by Thebigegg



Category: Bayonetta (Video Games), DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27317539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thebigegg/pseuds/Thebigegg
Relationships: Jeanne (Bayonetta)/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 7





	The lady in red

_Soft fingertips traced long since weathered cheekbones as only the sound of their shallow breaths were exchanged between the two as she leaned over the low chair that he sat himself upon. Heavy bags had long since clung to his eyes, ageing him decades more than he actually was. Her presence soothed him more than most things could as long white strands fell from her shoulders to lightly tickle his skin, he reached up to cup her hands that had placed themselves over his cheeks, his thumb caressing over her warm skin. It wasn't suppose to end like this, it was simply suppose to be a one night thing but as the morning dawned those months ago, he realised that she was the only thing that had made he feel like he deserved-_

_"...Love?"_

_He tilted his head backwards to meet her narrowed gaze, her grey eyes reflecting his bright blue, she always wore that expression when he pushed himself too far. A small clash between anger and slight annoyance, all carried by the arch of her brow and that was enough for him to lower the pen and place it onto the desk as a soft sigh escaped his nose. She placed a small kiss to his forehead, making him close his eyes and bask in the wave of affection that she bestowed upon him. A small smile pulled at the corner of her lips as one hand would leave his cheek as she paced the side of the chair to seat herself on his thighs. He wrapped his arms around her waist, feeling her breaths brush against the bare skin as she rested in the crook of his neck._

_"You push yourself to far"_

_"What do you know of me, Witch?"_

_"Don't speak to me with that tone, Sparda"_

_He chuckled as she flicked his forehead, an expression of mixed amusement and displeasure apparent on her face. Though he would never admit it, he was glad that he didn't leave that night. He was glad that those occasional nightly meeting turning into long days full of conversation until they would meet under the cover to bask in the others embrace so that they could before for a moment feel as if they were human._

_"What are you thinking in that pretty little head of yours?"_

_Her words made him peer down at her with the smallest of smiles, leaning to rest his forehead against hers. There were few that could make him feel so helpless both emotionally and physically. A woman that could match him or even best him when they clashed swords, a woman who's intellect spanned centuries of knowledge and a woman who was willing to help him shoulder the burdens that had placed themselves on his back. He lightly pinched her hand from his face to bring her knuckles to his lips as he could feel her fingers twirling his silver locks._

_"How long has it been since our first meeting, my lady?"_

_She chuckled lightly at his words, a silly nickname that use to annoy her immensely but slowly mellowed her heart as he did over time. "Four years, I believe, my Vergil. Why? Planning on leaving me?" Her lips curved upwards as a low hum of disapproval left his throat. "Never" He muttered, his lips finding her sharp cheekbone._

_"Well then, I suppose I'll keep you around for a bit longer then. I'm sure Nero will be pleased"_

_Nero, a little bundle wrapped up in a blue blanket sleeping in the room next to theirs. Only a few months old and he'd already grown into a chubby mixture of joy and cries that could wake a city. His parent's hair, his father's eyes but mother's sharp features. Vergil had something to protect, first it was Jeanne, the woman in red that had captured his heart and Nero, the babe crafted by the two from unspoken love and passion._

_"I'm sure you would find me if I left. Where would I hide?"_

_"Nowhere, you'd simply have to prepare for the beating of the millennia" A bright grin appeared on his face as he peered into her eyes, hearty laughter parting from his chest as he was met with a look a pure seriousness._

_"Marry me, my lady"_

_A look of pure surprise captured Jeanne's face as she almost bolted upright. Her face flushed briefly as a look of pure dismissal overcame the embarrassment. "A bit late now, don't you think, Vergil? I did have your child, you know?"_

__________

Greying blue eyes traced the counter of the bar, his face finally match the stress of his everyday as the two decades had made their mark. He could hear the distant laughter of Nero and Dante is the distance as the two both joked in the drunken stupor. A thin tight frown pulled at his lips, he was uncomfortable in this place, forced to go out for the night by his brother and son. They both made excuses, saying that he'd been working to much and stressing himself out needlessly as if sitting alone at the bar was any better. There was only one thing that had brought peace to Vergil's troubled heart, her touch, her voice and embrace. Jeanne had long since left. It had been twenty years after he'd left since he'd abandoned his wife and son.

Regret had clung to his heart like a ball and chain, dragging behind him to haunt his mind of the worst of his mistakes. Vergil rubbed his tired eyes, a weak groan escaping his lips as images of her drifted through his mind, bringing him back to memories drowned by the years passed. 

He didn't even notice the screech of the stool beside him. 

He didn't notice the glint of red. 

He didn't notice the flutter of white locks. 

"I told you that I would hunt you down if you ever left, Vergil."

Vergil's eyes widened, he was immediately bewitched by her voice, a small smile slowly appearing on his face.

"My lady..."


End file.
